Foxy Demon
by punkin17
Summary: Kiba and his team are returning from a mission when they find a young fox demon! Kiba's life just suddenly turned frantic as he has to help the fox demon find a mate and avoid disaster! What else could go wrong? KibaNaru Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai were sitting around the campfire watching as the flames swayed back and forth in the breeze. They had taken up camp about 5 hours away from Konoha after completing a mission.

"Hinata, would you go get some fire wood, please?" Kurenai asked softly.

"Y-yes, K-Kurenai sensei," she stuttered softly as she stood up. She quietly scurried into the woods.

------- 10 minutes later-------

"OH, IT'S SOOO CUTE!" came a naturally soft, but high pitched squeal.

"What is it, Hinata?" Kiba called out, quickly standing up.

Hinata came out of a clearing with a bundle of fire wood on her back and something in her arms.

"Hinata… what is that? It sorta has a fox scent to it… but it's weird…" Kiba said quietly.

"I-it is a f-fox! But, it's o-only a baby. Kurenai s-sensei, do you t-think we could f-feed it?" she stuttered quietly again.

"I suppose, but you probably won't be able to keep it," she replied.

"It's sorta s-strange for a fox, t-though…" Hinata muttered.

"How so?" Kurenai asked softly.

"Well, n-normally foxes a-are completely o-orange… this one h-has black tipped e-ears and a black t-tipped tail, and it's f-fur is almost r-red."

"Really?!? Let me see that for a second," she commanded softly.

Hinata handed the bundle over to Kurenai. The fox was just beginning to wake up, and apparently had been asleep when Hinata found it. Kurenai studied over it carefully before giving the now shivering kit to Hinata.

"I'll be God damned…" Kurenai muttered quietly.

'Kurenai sensei just swore!!!!!!' raced through everyone's minds at the exact same time. Kurenai was never one to cuss unless she was EXTREMELY mad or incredibly surprised.

"W-what is i-it Kurenai s-sensei?" Hinata asked after barely getting over her shock.

"Well, Hinata… you've got yourself a demon fox…" she whispered quietly, "It's young, about twelve from the looks of it… it's really rare to find one now-a-days…"

"Why is it so rare?" Kiba asked.

"Honestly, all I know is that the Inuzukas hunted them to near extinction… your mom is the only surviving person in the entirety of Konoha that knows what happened… even Lady Tsunade doesn't know," Kurenai explained.

Kiba looked over at the fox who was studying its surroundings. It looked around before its eyes fell directly on him. It stared for a moment before vigorously trying to get out of Hinata's arms. It jumped down and started backing as far away from Kiba as possible, before running into a tree. It sat there shaking and Kiba was afraid it was dying.

"What's wrong little fella?" he said as he approached it. The fox just looked at him with fear and continued trying to back up. He looked as if he was hoping the tree would pull him in if he pushed hard enough.

Kiba saw how scared he was and slowly backed away. He carefully reached his hand out and showed the poor thing that he wasn't going to hurt it. It very reluctantly sniffed his hand before crawling to Kiba. Kiba reached out carefully and picked up the fox and rested it on his lap, he could feel it purring as he rubbed its ears.

"Kurenai sensei, I thought demon foxes could turn into human forms… why hasn't this one?" Shino asked.

"Most demon foxes can't turn to their human form until they are thirteen, soon after that they go into heat and look for a mate," she replied calmly.

"We'll take him with us to Tsunade tomorrow. I'm sure she'll have no objections in him staying in the village."

Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai all went into their respective tents, the fox going with Kiba. They all soon fell asleep.

----------------Next day----------------------

Kiba awoke with a start at Akamaru's growling. He shot up and blinked the sleep out of his eyes before focusing on Akamaru. He followed the little pup's gaze before his own eyes rested upon a boy, about his age, with blonde spiky hair and an orange jump suit on. He had a pair of fox ears and a tail, and was stretching and yawning like a cat.

"W-who are you?" Kiba asked as he grabbed a kunai.

"H-he-hello I-I'm Nar-Naruto," he said with struggle.

"How d-did you get in here?" Kiba asked slowly.

"T-that's a si-silly q-question… I've be-been h-here a-all ni-night," the boy replied still struggling with his voice.

"… Wait so that means… you're the demon fox?"

Naruto just shook his head.

"Not very good with your voice, are you?" Kiba asked, with a know-it-all voice.

"I-I've n-never h-had to use my v-voice much. I-It'll g-get b-better as I use i-it some m-more," Naruto explained.

"Kiba, what's with all the noise?" came Kurenai's voice through the tent.

"Nothing, Kurenai sensei, but there's someone I would like you to meet," Kiba said as he exited the tent, with Naruto following.

"Kiba what are you talking about?"

"Kurenai sensei, this is Naruto, the demon fox," as Naruto stepped out Kurenai just continued to stare.

"…wait, but if he's in human form, then that means…" Kurenai trailed off.

"T-today is m-my t-thirteenth b-birthday," Naruto struggled to say.

"Kurenai sensei, do you suppose we should ask Naruto if he wants to come to Konoha, now that he can answer for himself?" Shino said quietly.

"I suppose so… Naruto, would you like to come with us to Konoha?"

Naruto just shook his head yes and his tail wagged behind him happily.

--------------Konoha gates------------

As Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai walked through the gate, all of the guards could be seen staring at Naruto the entire time he was in their sight.

"Alright, Kiba, take Naruto to the Hokage's mansion, I want Tsunade to know about him. Hinata and Shino will be coming with me to the training grounds, meet us there when you are finished, Naruto can come with us if he is aloud," she began walking away as the team plus Naruto nodded, Hinata and Shino following.

"So Naruto, what happened to your parents?" Kiba asked.

"… I'm not sure… All I know is that the Inuzukas destroyed our pack… most likely they were killed… I wouldn't know though, I was only an infant at the time," Naruto said quietly, before breaking into a false grin.

"Hey, your voice is better!" Kiba said happily, trying to lift the depressing aura.

Naruto grinned a foxy smile before noticing a large red building, shaped like a tower in front of them. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the mansion.

"That's where we're headed, the Hokage's mansion," Kiba said as they approached the building.

Immediately two guards stepped in Naruto's path, and he took a look of fear.

"He's alright, he's here to see Lady Tsunade," Kiba said with a grin.

As they moved out of his way, Kiba heard those whispering things like 'Don't trust a filthy demon,' and his blood began to boil. He let it subside as he knocked on the door to the Hokage's office and upon hearing a strong but feminine voice, he entered, Naruto right behind him.

"Hello, Kiba how was the mission? Was it successful?" came the blonde lady's voice.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade the scroll was delivered; there is also someone else you should meet. We found him in the forest and Kurenai sensei said you might be interested in meeting him," with that Kiba stepped out of the way leaving Naruto in the spotlight.

"I'll be God damned… a real fox demon…" Tsunade muttered. "I haven't seen a fox demon since I was in the village thirteen years ago…"

"I'm going to ask my mom about that later… but anyways, do you think Naruto could become a citizen of Konoha?" Kiba asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not… although the citizens aren't going to take a liking to this, I'm sure… He won't be able to do anything for a couple of days though, that's how long it takes to find the citizenship papers… and sign them all… He'll probably need to stay with someone until then, so I'm going to leave him under the protection of the Inuzukas… If your mom refuses, tell her it's by order of the Hokage," Tsunade turned to Naruto. "Does that sound alright to you?" Naruto nodded. "Now, Kiba there is something I need to discuss with Naruto, would you leave us alone for a moment?" Kiba nodded slightly and reluctantly before leaving the door.

As soon as he was outside he pressed his ear to the door.

"Now Naruto, exactly when did you become of age?" Tsunade asked calmly.

"I turned thirteen today, ma'am," he said, obviously nervous.

"You, of course, should know of the mating season, correct?"

"I know what it entails, and I know it will happen soon… but I don't know when I'll go into heat, or how I'll find a mate…"

"You are aware that a demon fox can mate with both sexes, right?" Tsunade asked sternly.

"Yes, ma'am… although honestly it doesn't matter, I'll still be the one to bear kits… Honestly I'd prefer a male mate…" Naruto said very nervously.

Kiba was shocked and amused all at the same time. Shocked that Naruto would be the one to bear children and amused because he was so open with Tsunade about it.

"Well then, are you going to attempt to find a fox demon or are you going to look for a human?" Tsunade said the last part rather reluctantly in Kiba's view.

"Honestly, ma'am, a human… there aren't any fox demons left around here now, I've checked…" Naruto replied sadly.

"… well considering that the Inuzukas aren't a partial family either and considering their mating season starts with yours… I suggest you look there…" Tsunade informed Kiba, who silently gasped.

'My family goes into heat? WAIT! What does she mean we aren't partial?????' Kiba's thoughts whirled around in his head and he almost missed Tsunade calling him back in. He entered slowly and stood beside Naruto.

"Kiba, I know you were listening." Kiba lost all color immediately, and Naruto turned a light pink.

"You will have to ask Tsume on the issues considering your family. As for Naruto, I would like you to help him in the mating season, which your mom will also have to explain," she said in an amused voice as she watched both boys turn magenta.

"Stupid old bat…" Kiba muttered under his breath… sadly for him Tsunade heard him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BRAT?!?!?" Tsunade yelled as a chair flew at the retreating boys.

-------Outside---------

"Whew, that was close, eh Naruto?" Kiba said with amusement.

"Does she get mad like that often?" Naruto yelled through ragged breaths.

"Yeah, especially if you comment on her age! You see she uses a jutsu that lasts forever to keep herself looking young, she's actually like fifty-something!" Kiba started laughing and Naruto just chuckled.

Kiba laughed a few more seconds before noticing that Naruto wasn't really laughing, "What's wrong, Naruto?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing important…" Naruto mumbled the last part, and if it hadn't been for Kiba's extra good hearing, he wouldn't have even caught it.

"Oh! I almost forgot, we have to meet Kurenai and the team for training let's go!" Kiba yelled enthusiastically. Naruto, stuck in deep thought trudged after him with a sad face.

--------At training ground 8--------

"Hey, Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba yelled loudly as he and Naruto approached. Naruto just followed him slowly, ears pressed to his head deep in thought.

He was so rapped up in thought that he didn't notice when Hinata called his name, and Kiba stopped in front of him. He continued walking and ran smack into Kiba, throwing both of them to the ground in an awkward position.

"What the hell, Naruto!?" Kiba yelled shoving the blonde off of him. "Watch where you're going, that hurt!"

Naruto whimpered softly and crawled away from Kiba. Kiba immediately regretted yelling when he saw the tears forming in Naruto's eyes as he drew his knees to himself.

"Kiba! That was mean! Apologize!" Kurenai yelled.

"I'm going, I'm going," he muttered, more worried about Naruto than her.

He approached Naruto from behind and gave him a hug. He bent down and whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to lash out at you like that… I'm just hot-headed is all…" Naruto looked up at him with big blue oceans, he nodded quietly before speaking.

"I wasn't sad because of that… I just remembered why that lady in tower was so familiar… I couldn't think of it before, and it wasn't until we fell that I remembered who she was…" He said slowly, his voice quavering.

"As a demon fox, I have memories of most things,, even from birth… I remembered seeing her when I was about 3 weeks old… My parents showed me to her and she took care of me whenever my parents were gone away to get things or buy groceries…" He started tearing up now.

"You d-don't have t-to tell us i-if you d-don't want to, N-Naruto." Hinata stuttered out.

"No, I'll tell you… then, one day when my parents were out, I remember Lady Tsunade sitting by the window taking care of me… when an explosion was heard in the distance, I remember her looking out into the village of foxes with the most horrible expression, she quickly gathered me up and fled…." He was close to tears again.

"I'm guessing that was the attack by the Inuzukas… anyways, she fled into the woods trying her hardest to protect me, when someone attacked her from behind, I fell into the nook of a tree and watched as she beat the living daylights out of them… then she started looking for me… she was forced to give up when more ninja came… so I lived the rest of my life up until now in the woods…" Naruto looked somewhat relieved to have the thought shared and looked throughout the group.

Kiba looked horrified, probably that his clan had caused this. Hinata looked extremely sympathetic. Shino and Kurenai held no expressions, Kurenai mainly because she was in thought.

Finally realizing the tension growing from the silence, Kurenai started talking cheerfully, "Well, let's get to training, shall we?" The team just nodded and took positions, Naruto walked over to a tree and leaned against it, ready to watch.

Hinata and Kiba were the opponents, and Shino wandered off after a rare butterfly.

"Begin!" Came the clear, high-pitched voice of Kurenai.

Naruto watched in amazement, completely engrossed in the fight. He didn't even notice the two kunai flying, seemingly out of nowhere, until it was too late.

Kiba, Hinata, and Kurenai all noticed the kunai at about the same time Naruto did… a foot away from hitting him.

A pained cry could be heard as the kunai made contact and smoke erupted from where Naruto was, red and swirling around like a twister.

All eyes remained on where Naruto had been standing, waiting for the smoke to clear… finally a breeze picked it up and carried it away. All three gasped… Naruto wasn't there.


	2. Chapter 2

"N-Naruto?" whispered Kiba softly.

"What happened?" asked Shino as he approached the frozen group.

"Someone just attacked Naruto, and we don't see him anywhere," Kurenai answered quietly.

Kiba was quiet throughout the conversation. 'What if Naruto's dead? What if he's been kidnapped? What'll we do? …what'll I do?'

Kiba snapped out of his thoughts as Kurenai began to speak again. "Shino, you and I are going to look for the person who attacked Naruto, Kiba and Hinata, you look for Naruto."

"Hai!" everyone said in unison. Kiba and Hinata began to look around the area using their unique talents, as Kurenai and Shino jumped away.

"Hey, Hinata, come here! I think I've picked up his scent!" Kiba yelled. 'And another… BLOOD!' Kiba's thought were shattered as Hinata used her Byakugan and announced she saw something.

"Kiba-kun! Behind t-those bushes, I-I see s-something!" she was silent a moment before continuing, "It doesn't look good though…"

Kiba immediately rushed to where she was pointing. He could smell Naruto better here… but the blood's scent was more than obvious.

He parted the bushes rather reluctantly and gasped in horror at the sight that he beheld…

Naruto was in his fox form with the two kunai sticking from his chest, blood pouring around them.

Naruto looked up at him with clouded crystal eyes, mewed pitifully, and closed his eyes slowly.

Kiba extremely carefully lifted him up, ripped his jacket, and cautiously rapped the cloth around the kunai to slow the bleeding.

"Hinata, I've found him! It doesn't look good…" he whispered, "let's get him to the hospital; they'll know what to do!"

-----------------Tsunade's Office-----------------------

"Whew! I'm glad all that damned paper work is finished! Now I can relax with a nice big bottle of sake and-"

"LADY TSUNADE!"

"What is it, Shizune!? I'm busy, whoever it is can wait till tomorrow!"

"But malady… it's Kiba, he's at the hospital requesting you, and he has some kind of fox with him that looks-"

Tsunade was out the door before she was finished. "- badly hurt… Why can't she be that fast doing the damn paper work!?" Shizune yelled before rushing to find Tsunade.

--------------Hospital-------------

"But it's really important!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Inuzuka, but we don't take care of animals here, we've been over this before!" the nurse said tiredly.

"B-but it's not a-an animal… he's a d-demon…" the nurse just stared at Hinata while she spoke, as if she had grown three heads.

"We still can't except him without the Hokage's consent-"

"Where's Naruto!!!" came the burly Hokage's voice.

"Tsunade! Over here!" Kiba all but yelled. "We've been trying to get him in because he's hurt, but they refuse to accept him!"

"Take him to a room immediately, AND BE CAREFUL! I don't want him injured anymore than he is!"

The nurse began to scramble around until she found a rolling bed, she then had Kiba place the injured demon on the bed carefully, before rolling him away.

"Don't worry, Kiba, I'll handle this," came the soft, yet stern voice of the Hokage. She then walked off, leaving Kiba and Hinata in the waiting room.

------------3 Hours Later/ Hospital-----------

The doors from the operating room opened slowly, before a stressed Tsunade walked through.

"How is he?" Kiba asked immediately.

"He's fine now, most damage was from blood loss; you can see him in a minute... Kurenai, now that you're here, I need you to tell me what this is all about…" She trailed off looking out the window.

"Well, Lady Tsunade, it was actually just some thugs looking for something to steal. We caught them and forced them to explain what they were after… they were after Naruto's fox tail, saying it would catch a hefty price on the market… Stupid bastards…"

"Well as long as it isn't anybody important, there's nothing I can do beside throwing them in jail..." 'Saves me the trouble of paper work…' she thought to herself. "Anyways, who's ready to see him?" Everyone immediately stood up and followed her to a room.

----------On the Way to Naruto's Room------------

"Hey Old Lady, I had a question…" Kiba said quietly.

"What is it brat!?" She snapped back.

"I noticed something when I picked Naruto up earlier… He was wearing a scarlet ribbon around his neck with a blue moon pendent hanging from it… It wasn't there before, I know it… What is it? Where did it come from?" Kiba stopped walking, and the group all turned to Tsunade expectantly.

"Huh…" she sighed softly, "this is a rather long tale that I'd prefer not be heard by Naruto… Let's go sit in the solarium*, and I'll explain there," she said calmly, walking further down the hall.

-----------Solarium----------

"I know you all find it strange that I avoid these conversations when around Naruto… but I can't help but blame myself for losing him years ago…" she looked on the verge of tears, but quickly regained her senses.

"First off, I need to explain a few things involving Naruto's birth. The first thing being his father… he was a human… and to make things even more complicated… the fourth Hokage…" Everyone let out an involuntary gasp. "Yes I know, his mother was a demon, Kushina Uzumaki… the wife of the demon lord…" another gasp. "How many of you have heard of the Kyuubi no Kitsune? The demon that attacked the Leaf Village 13 years ago?"

"I've h-heard stories from f-father, but he d-doesn't know v-very much on the d-details," Hinata explained.

"I've been told about him by mum," Kiba said.

"Father told me slim details about him," Shino said quietly.

"I was there," Kurenai finished.

"It's obvious as to why the Hyugas and the Aburames would know nothing about it, considering that they were away at the time… The Inuzukas would know plenty, especially Kiba's mom, considering they were in the battle… That's also where your dad died, as I'm sure you know Kiba." Kiba nodded hesitantly. "I think that's how the Inuzukas became involved with the fox demons… Anyways, the Kyuubi no Kitsune chose a mate each year of his own accord, and they were forced to marry him… but Kushina had already fallen in love, and so she met the man, the Fourth, secretly. They were found out when Kushina became pregnant, and so to punish them both, Kyuubi decided to attack our village on the night of the child's birth. The Fourth stayed with Kushina through the attack until the baby was born… Kushina died during labor. To keep his son safe the Hokage decided to perform a forbidden jutsu to seal Kyuubi away… but in order for it to work, he had to chose a newborn infant, so he chose Naruto, his own son…"

"That's terrible!" Kiba yelled, "He gave up his own son to seal that monster!"

"Now calm down, he knew the risks he was taking, though he would be taking his own life, Naruto would be fine. So anyways, Minato sealed the demon and before his death occurred he infused his chakra and part of his soul into a necklace he had meant to give to Kushina. It only appears in emergencies, and for about a day after. The necklace is supposed to help Naruto keep the Kyuubi in check and to protect him in an emergency, like earlier, when it forced him into fox form."

"H-how did that h-help any? I-I would think i-it would hurt him w-worse to be s-smaller," Hinata said.

"Actually a fox demon's body is harder to pierce when in fox form… though at Naruto's age it didn't help much, because his body hasn't reached the maturity level for that kind of defense… Anyways, after Naruto was found, he was sent back to the fox demon village to live with foster parents… the ones he thinks are his real parents… and also the ones killed in the attack by the Inuzukas… I suppose the reason they attacked is because the Inuzukas lost the most family members in the attack, and wrongly blamed all fox demons for it… but Kiba, as I said before, you will have to ask your mother…" Tsunade said.

"How did you come into Naruto's life then? You never did tell us…" Kiba said.

"I don't think that is any of your concern at the moment, and I plan to keep it that way… As for Naruto, please don't tell him about this… ANY of you!" she said glaring at Kiba.

"We promise," they said in unison.

"Now, let's go visit our little Kitsune, shall we?" Tsunade said cheerily as she stood up.

------------Outside Naruto's Room------------

"Everyone be quiet, I'm not sure if he's still asleep or not, and if he is I don't want to wake him…" Tsunade whispered.

They all walked into the room quietly and were shocked, to say the least. Naruto was sitting up in bed, claws extended, ears back, teeth showing, and growling menacingly.

"N-Naruto?" Kiba said stepping back slightly.

"Everyone, calm down immediately! His natural instincts have kicked in from the attack, he doesn't know who we are at the moment. He won't attack unless threatened, but showing fear will cause him to stay like this. I don't want his wounds to be reopened by all of this stress, so I need everyone to just calm down so he will too," Tsunade said softly.

Everyone calmed down immensely after hearing that, but it took a minute before Naruto started relaxing.

He soon fell forward into his hands and started groaning, before he looked up.

"H-hello everyone," he said hoarsely, before coughing.

"Now, now, lie down and don't talk too much. I don't want all of my hard work to go to waste by having you reopening your wounds," Tsunade said sternly, and yet softly at the same time.

"Sorry for the trouble everyone," he whispered quietly with a small smile.

"It wasn't your fault Naruto, some bastards attacked you for your tail," Kiba replied, grinning madly.

Naruto defensively grabbed his tail which made everyone laugh. He chuckled slightly before coughing again.

"I'm sorry I can't stay Naruto, but I still have to do the paperwork on your citizenship… I nearly forgot about that…" Tsunade said as she walked to the door, "I'll let Kiba pick you up tomorrow, as a demon you'll be nearly fine by then."

"I-I have to g-go too, Naruto. Get better o-ok?" Hinata stuttered as she left. Kurenai and Shino left a few minutes after telling him to get well. Soon it was he and Kiba alone in the room.

"Kiba… I'm sorry I was such a burden to everyone…" Naruto said quietly.

"Naruto, it wasn't your fault in the slightest way! It was just a random, yet terrible coincidence that those bandits noticed your tail, nothing more! There's nothing to be ashamed of!" Kiba all but yelled. He didn't know why it made him mad when Naruto had said that… it just had.

Naruto looked slightly taken back by Kiba's tone, and still held a look of sorrow as Kiba took notice and spoke again.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I snapped at you… but none of this is your fault, you ended up in the hospital because of something you have no control over WHATSOEVER… Though I have to say, I can see why they would want your tail… it's very beautiful…" Kiba trailed off at the end. He looked at Naruto's blush in confusion before replaying what he had said.

'Oh shit! That was supposed to stay in my head!' Kiba immediately took a blush of his own and Naruto soon giggled.

"We look like a couple of obsessed school girls, who just got told they were loved by their crush…" giggled Naruto. Soon he had to stop, though, as a fresh fit of coughs erupted from him.

"Careful Naruto, you don't want to reopen those wounds and delay your escape from this sick hut, do you?" Kiba asked slyly, knowing full well Tsunade wouldn't keep him even if he did. "Plus, you get to meet mum tomorrow, so we need you to get as healthy as possible by that time."

"Oh… that's right, heh, I get to meet your mom tomorrow… So Kiba what is she like?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Well, first off her name is Tsume Inuzuka, she prefers if she is called Tsume, but at your first meeting with her call her Inuzuka-Sama, she likes people with respect. Then she'll tell you to call her Tsume. She is VERY temperamental and I suggest highly that you don't anger her… If you thought the old hag was bad, try angering my mom…" Kiba said with a shudder.

"If she likes you she won't be as rough and may, on a slim chance, be nice to you… but don't expect that to happen very much…"

"So she sounds like the type of woman I need to always mind my manners around, be respectful, and never anger?" Naruto ask. 'She's gonna eat me!'

"Pretty much. She also knows the most about the clan, and will be able to tell you who your possible… mates are…" Kiba said with a slight blush.

"Kiba… you don't mind my choice of gender when it comes to mates, do you?" Naruto looked at Kiba, a worried expression marring his face.

"Of course not, Naruto… I don't mind one bit. It really doesn't bother me at all actually, seeing as a couple of my cousins are gay," the look Kiba received after the last word was one of pure distaste. 'I guess he isn't thrilled about being labeled gay… but what else do I call him, he obviously isn't straight!'

"Well, umm, I think you should get some rest Naruto. It's getting late, and you need your rest to recover correctly," Kiba said lightly, trying to retract from the previous conversation.

Naruto looked over at the clock. 'Holy shit! It was five when he came in! It's already 8:30! Jeeze… time flies when you're having fun…'

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto." Kiba got up slowly, and without realizing it, he hoped Naruto would ask if he would stay.

Kami was blessing him today. "Err… Kiba, would you… umm… could you s-stay here with me t-tonight? I don't want to be alone…" Naruto fidgeted nervously as he waited for the answer.

"O-of course! Umm, just let me go call my mom… I'll be right back…" Kiba rushed out of the room with a blush.

By the time he got back Naruto had already fallen asleep. He silently sat in the recliner by the bed and watched as the kitsune slept. 'It's really strange… how I feel… around him…I've never… felt this… before…' and slowly Kiba was asleep as well.

--------------Next Morning---------------

Naruto awoke with a start, completely forgetting where he had been the night before. He sat up and began to stretch as his blurry vision cleared, when a dull throb pulsed through his chest.

He immediately remembered everything and looked around to locate Kiba. His eyes finally fell upon the brunette who was sleeping soundly in the chair by Naruto's bed. 'I'm surprised all of my moving didn't wake him… Then again, I probably put a lot of stress on him yesterday… I'll let him sleep, he's probably exhausted…'

Naruto lay back down on the bed before falling back into a light slumber.

Kiba awoke, not ten minutes later, with a big yawn followed by a stretch and groan. 'Ugh! My back is killing me! Why am I so sore?'

He looked around the room before his eyes came to rest on Naruto. 'Oh yeah… he asked me not to leave him yesterday, so I slept here… I should probably wake him; it's nearly time to leave.'

"Naruto… Naruto wake up," Kiba softly whispered.

"Ngh… Kiba?" Naruto sat up quickly, ignoring the throb in his chest.

"Good morning, Naruto! Are you almost ready to check out of here and come home with me?" Kiba ask happily.

"Of course!" Naruto half yelled.

--------30 Minutes and a Lot of Paperwork Later----

"Man, who knew it took so much paperwork to leave the hospital!" Naruto said in annoyance.

"Actually, most of it was for me, saying that the Inuzuka clan would cover all the bills," Kiba said, amused by Naruto's pout.

"Oh! I can't have ya'll do that! Hospital stays must cost a fortune!"

"It's no big deal, actually. Our clan is one of the richest in the village, other than the Hyugas, so it really wasn't that bad," Kiba said happily.

"Alright then… if you say so…" Naruto said quietly.

The boys lapsed into an uncomfortable silence at this point, and just continued walking. Naruto, in an attempt to ease his nerves, began to make small talk.

"Umm… Hey Kiba, I've been wondering, what do the signs on your cheeks mean?" He asked in a silky voice.

"They actually represent the different branches that our clan contains. One fang means that we are the highest branch in the family and therefore have the most authority. There are only three branches, so it doesn't ever get complicated… My cousin Ken belongs in the second branch, you'll be meeting him soon enough because he is a potential…mate," Kiba flushed red at the last statement and Naruto tripped.

"Err… Ok, thanks for telling me…" Naruto said quietly.

"Too bad he's such a bastard…" Kiba muttered. Naruto didn't think he was supposed to hear it, but his extreme hearing caused him to pick it up.

"Hey, Naruto, ever had ramen?" Kiba asked excitedly.

"Uh, no… I lived in the forest, remember?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Come on, I know a great place to get ramen! You'll love it!" Kiba took Naruto's arm and drug him in the direction of town.

-------------Ichirakus----------------

"Kiba, you were right! This ramen stuff is great!" Naruto said with a content sigh.

"My poor wallet!" Kiba was nearly in tears as he saw the state his once full wallet was in.

"Hello, Kiba, Who is this?" Kiba turned around as he heard a shrill voice.

"Hello Sakura… Sasuke…" Kiba groaned as they walked into the restraint.

"Kiba! Don't be rude, introduce us!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto's ears immediately flattened and he let out a whimper from the harsh and unbearably loud voice. He sat in the stool with his tail in his hands, nervously combing his fingers through it.

'That pink haired girl… scares me… and why does that creepy emo looking guy keep staring at me like that! He's starting to make me nervous!'

"Sakura… Sasuke, this is Naruto, a fox demon… " Both let out an involuntary gasp. Then Naruto suddenly found himself with his ears and tail being pulled harshly in the pink haired girl's grasp.

"Sakura, let go of him, you're annoying him," Sasuke said in a dull monotone. Naruto felt a shiver run up his sine and he had to keep his tail in his hands to keep the fur from rising. Sasuke really scared him.

"Oh, Sasuke! I was haven fun! Oh, well, we'll see you around Kiba, nice to meet you Naruto!" Sakura stated loudly. "So Sasuke, let's get back to our date!"

"It's not a date," came the cold reply.

As Naruto and Kiba walked off, Naruto could feel eyes boring into his back. He turned quickly to find Sasuke staring at him hungrily with lust filled eyes.

"Kiba, let's go!" Naruto said irritably.

-----------Inuzuka Residence---------

"Ok Naruto, are you ready?" Kiba asked calmly.

"Um… err… No…" Naruto said nervously.

"Well you have to get it over with, so let's go…" Kiba said as he entered the gate.

Naruto could almost feel the killing intent Kiba's mom was capable of… and it scared him more than anything ever before. (Except Sasuke)


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey mum I'm-" "KKKKIIIIIIIBBBBBBAAAAAA!"

Naruto immediately shrank behind the dog-nin, ears back and tail tucked between his legs. Kiba slowly started towards the kitchen, he could practically hear the air crackle with tension.

"Err… Mum?"

"Kiba, where were you earlier?" Naruto peeked around the doorway as he heard the rumbling steps of Kiba's mom as she stalked closer to Kiba.

"I called and told you I was staying with a friend in the hospital for the night… Remember?"

"Oh yeah… Sorry, with Hana having her baby and all I totally-" Tsume looked around for a minute carefully. "I smell fox."

Naruto swallowed hard at the feeling in his throat.

"Err, mum I need to tell you something," Kiba said quickly.

"It can wait," she said sternly as she got closer to the doorway.

Naruto immediately scrambled away, he couldn't get out the front door so he curled himself by the corner between the kitchen doorway, and the front door.

"What do we have here, a sly child perhaps? Or just a filthy thief?" Tsume started towards Naruto and in his scramble closer to the wall, a cloud of red smoke accumulated around him.

"I'll be damned! It can't be!" Tsume nearly fell over from pure shock as the red smoke cleared.

"I was TRYING to tell you, this is Naruto, a demon fox that my team and I found coming home from our mission. Tsunade told me to tell you that under her orders, you are to house him and explain the mating season to both him and me, and finally help us look for a suitable male mate for him in the clan." Kiba took a huge breath to refill his lungs before gazing up at his mother, who was still sorting through all of the information supplied.

"Alright, I suppose," she bent down and picked the fox Naruto up by the scruff of his neck, "Sorry about scaring ya', runt."

She placed the shaking Naruto in Kiba's arms, who held him unconsciously close. 'Poor Kiba. I think I know who's gonna end up as Naruto's mate… I guess we'll see, though, there are plenty of other fine Inuzuka men as well.'

"Kiba, take Naruto up to the spare bedroom beside yours, after he's back to human form come down to the living room and we'll discuss the mating season details," Tsume walked away from Kiba as he started towards the stairs. 'I'm really gonna hate this talk… I have a feeling Kiba won't be happy either…'

-1 Hour Later-

"Glad to see your back to normal, err, Naruto, was it?" Tsume said, as she watched the boys climb down the stairs.

"Yes, ma'am, thank you," Naruto said softly.

"Now listen here, runt, you gotta speak up in this house, I ain't one for all this quiet and shy shit, got that?" She said sternly.

"Um, yes ma'am," he said, this time with more force.

"Alright, both of you, on the couch," she said pointing her long nails towards a rust colored sofa.

The boys both went over to the couch and sat down beside one another. 'I wonder if they realize that they're scooting closer to one another?' thought Tsume.

"Alright, I'm gonna start by telling you about the mating season…" both boys looked at one another, before turning away with blushes on their faces, "the mating season happens when you are around the age of thirteen, it begins usually when you turn thirteen, it just so happens you're a late bloomer, Kiba." Kiba blushed horribly at this and began to pout on the couch. "Oh suck it up, your father was the same way. Anyways, what's going to happen is, for the first week you'll be unbearably hot and sticky, the second week you'll begin to get aroused by the smallest amounts of contact, and your senses will begin to heighten. For the third week, you'll begin to put off pheromones that will attract people to you, though it will mostly affect the person you're after, whether you know you want them or not. The Last week you'll, put as bluntly as possible, want to fuck anything in sight, unless you have found yourself a mate."

Tsume seriously thought that the two would pass out. Kiba's face matched a tomato, and Naruto blended in with his ears and tail.

"Hahaha! You two don't bust a blood vessel now, ya hear? Kiba, take Naruto upstairs so he can have a shower. He'll have to borrow some of your old clothes till we can get him some new ones." Tsume said in amusement.

-After Naruto's Shower-

"Sorry about the clothes, they were the only things small enough to fit you…" Kiba said apologetically.

"It's ok, the shorts are still a bit big, but they'll work. I just have to pay attention so they don't fall down." Naruto said.

"Ah, yeah…" Kiba said, looking over Naruto's form.

He was wearing one of Kiba's old fishnet shirts, being the only thing tight enough to stay on, and a pair of black shorts. The shorts hung low on his hips with his boxers sticking out, the shorts easily showed off the curve of Naruto's hip bone, and the fine trail of blonde hair. The fishnet shirt left little to the imagination, with Naruto's flat stomach, and slightly defined six pack showing through the fabric. He had an old jacket on over the fishnet, left unzipped so he didn't get too hot, and the light hood of the jacket on over his head, fox ears sticking out through holes cut in it.

'So… cute…' Kiba thought unwillingly.

"U-um, so are the holes big enough for your ears? What about your tail?" Kiba asked, trying to get his mind off of previous thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, the hood fits comfortably, and my tail can still move freely thanks to the hole in the shorts. Hmhm, thanks Kiba!" Naruto said innocently.

"I suppose we should go get your room ready… Here, I'll show you where it is." Kiba said as he walked out of the room, Naruto right behind him.

Kiba lead the way to a room, d right next to his, but down the hall a ways.

"This'll be your room."

"Cool, thanks!" Naruto said happily.

By the time the two were done moving things and dusting, Tsume was calling them down for dinner.

"Ok you two, I need to go over to Hana's to check on her. You two eat up and then get some rest. I have some more stuff to tell you about tomorrow. Good night."

"G'night mom!"

"Good night Miss Tsume!"


End file.
